Problem: $f(n) = -6n^{2}+5n-4(h(n))$ $g(n) = -7n-h(n)$ $h(x) = -2x^{2}+2x$ $ h(g(0)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = (-7)(0)-h(0)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -2(0^{2})+(2)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$